


The Violet Prince

by Piedpiper6666



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piedpiper6666/pseuds/Piedpiper6666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things you really didn't like about Eridan Ampora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Violet Prince

In your mind, there were a lot of things you really didn’t like about Eridan Ampora. The proud man, a sea dweller with his violet blood and vanity rubbed in your hemononymous nose. With his cruel tactless desperation for love, the lovesick man, the orphaner carelessly throws away everything. Unlucky. Unloved. Unlovable.

The pathetic excuse for a troll, in his closed-mindedness, delves into darkness and finds difficulty in growing. He chooses the easy path, always, shown in his dramatic, memorable flair and his merciless insanity. Hefting his harpoon or drawing his wand, the man is an underestimated prince, but no less ridiculous.

Though the man himself is a lanky-beautiful, he is a beautiful monstrosity, any good undermined by his horrible, terrible choices; irreversible ones of a rejected genocidal maniac, a criminal.

His underappreciated and lonely self stews dark in a lost corner, his pitiful wails crying out alone, crying out to the very angels he slaughtered as if believing any shall come to his pleading calls. Devoted to his lost principles, loyal to a fault, clumsy and awkward but still just so beautiful and he knows it, his image forefront in his twisted, inattentive tyrannical mind.

And you were too late, everyone was too late and you underestimated him, everyone did, underestimated the violence and the death and destruction he could cause, the havoc a misplaced sentence could wreak on his sensitive mind.

The pirate, cocky in his triumphs and shattered in his failures, insecure and always reaching out for love when he himself is the boy who cries wolf, the liar, the never trusted, the undeserving, the uncared for, the uncaring.

The ruler turned destroyer, hope shattering with a carless glance, in his twisted beliefs of his rights. Uncontrollable, unstable, his mind seeps in failure with himself the sole man to blame.

 

But this made him real, made him fallible, made him less than a god or a man deserving of worship. It made him a troll, a child. For him more than any, maybe, growing up is hard.

It’s hard and nobody understands; no one understands Eridan. 

And maybe no one ever will.

Because he isn’t a god, nor an angel, more a demon than anything. But do demons sob in oppressive, shadowed corners for love lost? Do demons pour their soul into agonized wails because of true beliefs that, in their near immortality, no one will ever love them? Demons care nothing for love, and so Eridan could never be one.

But, as the man himself has said, words leaving his lips after heavy consideration and- after an even lengthier pause- finally typed,

 

**im a prince and i livve in a ship.**

 

And that, you suppose, is really all there is to say on the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated, and make stories come faster :3 (Nice ones especially)
> 
> This story was born out of a sort of writing practice exercise. I decided I was going to make a list of words and phrases that described Eridan, did that for around 20 minutes to half an hour, and then wrote a paragraph that I eventually split into several smaller ones. I also added the ending, starting with "But this made him real..." and continuing on. I got the "im a prince and i livve in a ship" line from "Ugly Story;" Kudos to the writer of that song! 
> 
> If there is anything you believe I should have added to the tags, let me know in the comments and I will be sure to take care of it :)


End file.
